Triad: Revelations
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: Gohan's life was never normal. When he finds out he is the Legendary Super Saiyan, he realizes he must use his incredible power to save the universe from the Triad before it's too late.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; it belongs to Akira Toriyama. The people who you don't recognize to be in this particular series are mine, however. So…yeah. 

Author's Note: This is the second installment to my very own epic. You don't have to read the first part to understand this, but you can if you want. It's in the Tenchi Muyo section. I actually wrote this last summer, but typed it up not too long ago. I think it's one of my best, so review and tell me what you think. All comments accepted, even flames. Just don't be _too_ mean ^_^. Also, thanks to Sinful Cloud for reviewing my prologue. Hopefully more people will review this…I want reviews. :) There is also something else I know a lot of you will be all up in arms about. I will explain at the end of the story so I don't ruin it. On with the fic. (Oh, and if you think the title is stupid, you can give me suggestions if you want.)

**The Legend of the Triad: Revelations**                                                 "Amiruso, are we almost there?" asks a young man of about Gohan's age with dark blue, almost black, hair spiked out and a pair of striking purple eyes. "Shut up, Tetsuo. I'm already annoyed with you. You want to make me mad, as well?" his companion of a darker complexion says, annoyed. The younger man slightly scowls at his best friend. Both fly through the air, the setting sun painting a reddish-orange background behind them. Amiruso's dark hair keeps getting in his eyes, so he gave up on it. 

"But seriously, are we almost there?" Amiruso lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. We are approaching his house. We should be able to see it any minute."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, they see a quaint little house that is situated in the mountains far away from any town, almost surely providing a completely sheltered existence to anyone willing to live in nowhere. 

"There it is. The residence of young Son Gohan," Amiruso announces happily. 

"Should we go knock on his door then?"

"No. We'll wait for his family to finish dinner."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan to me." They touch down on the ground below, and Tetsuo looks around, inspecting the area. 

"We will wait here until he comes outside. Once he leaves, we'll knock on his door and say we are teachers who have somehow lost their way on the way to our interview at the nearest school. Since his mother is obsessed with her son's education, she'll probably volunteer to help us."

"Why will she just let us in?" he asks curiously with a hint of skepticism. After all, they are strangers. Very strange strangers. 

"Because she wants her son to study in all his free time and what better why than with teachers?"

"Oh. I get it." Silently, he looks away, and a confused expression graces his features as he stares at an invisible audience mouthing, "No, I don't."  

"Good. Now shut up and try to reach enlightenment with me." Amiruso sits down and starts to meditate. Tetsuo stares at him for a second, then shrugs. He follows suit and closes his eyes to meditate.

Meanwhile, in the house, the Son family is enjoying a great meal cooked by none other than Chi-Chi herself. It's Goku and Goten's favorite, so they're just about on their fifteenth helping. But then again, they would be anyway no matter what it was. Gohan is trying desperately to be polite and have manners since Videl is over. He doesn't feel the desire to act like the other males in his family. Chi-Chi is pleasantly trying to make conversation with their guest.

"Wow, Chi-Chi. This is the best food I've had in a long time," Goku says with his mouth full.

"Yeah, Mom!" Goten, too, has his mouth full.

"Well, this is a special dinner."-Chi-Chi

"How come?" asks his hyperactive youngest son who is a never-ending black hole of food consumption. Darn those Saiyan genes.  

"Because the whole family is together."

"But we've been together before." He stuffs some more noodles in his mouth, leaving a mushroom stuck on his cheek. Not that this would hinder his incredibly fast consumption of all things edible.  

"Yes, but that was when your dad could only be back for a day."

"But Videl's not family."

"Well, not yet, anyway." At that, Goten's older brother Gohan's eyes widen in shock. 

"Mom!" He spits his food out and turns red from embarrassment.  "I asked you nicely about a million times to stop doing that!" 

"Doing what, Gohan?" she asks while innocently eating some of her dinner.

"Why are you turning red, brother?" Goten asks as he once again stuffs his face. Gohan just sinks lower into his seat, trying to act invisible. He mumbles something incoherent under his breath. They finish dinner in peace with both Gohan and Videl trying not to look embarrassed and attempting to find refuge in their seats. 

After dinner, Chi-Chi tells Gohan he has to clean the dishes. He objects, but she goes off on her "I never get any help around here!" speech. Videl says she'll help, but Chi-Chi says no and tells Gohan to do them now. Videl insists she helps, so Chi-Chi gives in and lets her. The rest of his family exits the dining room and goes into the living room. Those two begin to clean off the table, and Gohan brings a few over to the sink. _'What should I talk about? I can't make an idiot out of myself again. Not twice in the same day. But what could I say? Maybe school? No, she'll think I'm a dork. Sports? Nah. Music? No, I don't know anything. Stupid Mom…Politics? Nope. School? No, I already thought of that. Uh…'_

"Anyone home?"

"Huh? What?" He blinks and looks around confused.

"Are you okay?" Videl asks, bemused at the blank stare he had while scrubbing a little too hard on no doubt "special" tableware. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Because you've been washing the same plate for the last three minutes. I think it's clean."

"Oh." He puts it down to get another one, and he begins to scrub it. She stares at him again. 

"Gohan?" He looks up at her. "That one's clean."

"Oh." He puts it down. "Are they all clean?"

"Yeah." After feeling like a major loser and dork, he starts to put them away, and the one that was just wet is now magically dry. Go figure. She starts to help him so it gets done faster. The whole time they both don't say a word, and poor Gohan is still feeling like an idiot.

After they're all put away, Videl decides she'll go home, and Gohan says he'll go with her. Chi-Chi, however, insists she stays a little bit longer since it is sill early. And, being as persuasive as she is, she convinces her to stay. Actually, she' s pretty forceful, and one may even perceive it as threatening. So as not to anger the beast, Videl concedes and sits down with the family in their living room. 

Meanwhile outside, the two shady figures act like spies and wait patiently for Gohan to leave his quaint little house. Well, at least one is being patient. The other acts more like an edgy little boy. 

"Is he _ever_ gonna leave?" Tetsuo asks as he opens his eyes, bored with the whole "enlightenment" quest. No one ever said the path to illumination was going to be easy, but it's beginning to violate his attention span.   

"Don't bother me. I'm concentrating all my energy right now." Amiruso remains in his position with his eyes closed, not being annoyed by his younger friend. 

"For what?" Behind them, a few twigs snap, and a shadow steps out of the trees. His face comes into view, showing a strange mark, perhaps a scar, over his left eye. With an evil smirk to match his dark eyes and wild, dark hair, he looks at the pair with a humorous expression. 

"For me perhaps?" Amiruso opens his eyes and turns around. 

"You found me," he states calmly.

"It wasn't that hard."

"Um…what's going on?" Tetsuo asks, confused. Amiruso stands up, and the figure steps closer to them, revealing his face. Tetsuo gasps as the breeze appears out of nowhere, its only real purpose seeming to make them all uneasy and flutter the man's long dark coat out behind him. 

"Akito Kysuke!" He smiles at the young man.

"The one and only."

"What to do you want with us?" Ami evenly questions. 

"Well, I'm here to kill the one you came here to visit."

"Did you hear that? He came here to kill your uncle!" Tetsuo practically yells as he grows slightly hysterical. Besides having the attention span of a three year old and possessing virtually no patience, he is often inclined to be a bit over dramatic.  

"His/my uncle!?" Akito and Amiruso both exclaim in exasperation. 

"Yeah. You said you wanted to visit him after you visited-" Ami gives him a look that clearly says, "Shut up!" He clamps his hand over his mouth, feeling guilty, his eyes no focused upon the green ground.   

"I didn't say that." At that, Tetsuo gets angry at being told he's wrong when he specifically recalls what Ami said. 

"You did to."

"I don't have an uncle. It was just a reason to be allowed to come here to see Gohan-oh my Goddesses." It is now Ami's turn to secure his left hand over his mouth after realizing what a huge mistake he just made. Akito's only response is to grin at the revelation. Though the name he gave was only the first, it's also very unusual to be named after the Japanese term for fried rice. Few boys exist, and only one on the list he has of possible candidates. 

"So that is who I am searching for."

"I cannot believe I just did that. I am such a fool." Ami chastises himself angrily.  

"Yes, you are. But I must be going now. I have things to attend to." Akito smirks again with the same evil look.  

"No, you can't go after him! I won't let you!" Tetsuo declares as he steps forward and powers up as best he can, though it really isn't very much. It's unfortunate for them, too. One would think that the prince of the universe's ruling race and the son of the one the Goddesses chose would contain more power. But oh well.   

"Don't, Tetsuo! He's too powerful for you! You'll get hurt!" Ami calls from behind, trying to get his young friend to back off so he doesn't get hurt. Ami doesn't have time to deal with that if it happens, not to mention he isn't sure he could deal with losing the boy who's practically been like a brother to him these past fifteen years.  

"Insolent pest. You're so weak it's not even funny. But a challenge is a challenge, after all. So I'll fight you. Ready, young one?" Tetsuo turns red with anger at being called a young one. 

"I'm not a young one! I may only be an apprentice to Amiruso, but I still know what you did last summer!-I mean I know a lot more than most apprentices my age. And I will defeat you." His last comment is said with much resolve as he gets into his favorite stance. It was taught to him by a close friend of his late father. The king loved that stance. In fact, as he was told, it was the final pose his father took before attacking his enemies in a valiant effort to save the universe. 

"How old are you exactly?" Akito wonders.

"I'm seventeen," he practically spits. 

"That's nice."

"How is that nice?" he asks annoyed. 

"Well, it's not. And neither is this." He lifts up his hand and shoots out a black beam of pure energy faster than poor Tetsuo can even see. Amiruso stares in horror as he watches the ray of death head straight for his comrade's chest. 

"No! Tetsuo, look out!!" He rushes to push him down, but he can't move fast enough, and the beam shoots clean through him, leaving a fairly well sized hole in his torso. He covers the new wound and falls to his knees, coughing up the same red substance that now covers his hands. He looks at these hands, not being able to comprehend the fact that they are stained red with his life substance before falling backwards, landing in an unnatural position. Amiruso runs to him and lifts up his head, resting it in his lap. 

"Tetsuo, wake up. C'mon buddy. Please don't do this to me…" Tears start to well up in his eyes as Tetsuo slowly comes to and opens his eyes half way, a grin plastered to his face despite the dire situation he's in.  

"I'm sorry I failed you, Ami…I thought I could handle it."

"No, you didn't fail. It's okay. Just hang on a little bit more. We'll get you some help."

"I can't…good-bye…Ami…" He closes his eyes, the last breath escaping his lips, and his body falls limp on the floor. His right hand drops and lies open, palm up. Amiruso sets his head down gently on the ground, still leaning over as he refuses to let the salty drops fall. 

"He was like my little brother…even if not by blood. And now you will pay!!!" He yells really loud as he starts to power up.

_'Pathetic boy…His power was only half of mine. And he thought he could beat me. Oh, well. Time to deal with him,' _Akito thinks to himself as he watches his next challenger. _'This wasn't really that hard to do, luckily.' _

Amiruso also has a few thoughts running through his mind as he unleashes his pent up potential to rage against the man who stole his friend and brother. 

_'I have to be careful and suppress my power well enough, or it might be sensed by Gohan or his father. Then they would come out to see what's going on and maybe get hurt. I can't let that happen now…this has come too far for me to screw it up.'_

After a little bit more yelling and more thoughts, Amiruso stands there, done with his power-up as a yellow aura surrounds him, almost as thought he has gone and turned into a Super Saiyan.

"I'll fight you only if we can move to a better, more secluded spot," Amiruso attempts to make a compromise.

"Why?" he asks annoyed.

"So we don't disturb anyone who doesn't need to be disturbed." That answer, though cryptic, satisfies him. 

"Fine. It's not like it'll make a difference."

"Let's not waste any time then. I'll show you to the spot. Follow me." He blasts off, followed by Akito.

                Meanwhile, the family sits around in the living room as Gohan explains to his father everything that has been going on in their lives. Apparently, though he's been back for a year now, he was never informed of the seven years he was in the Other World. Chi-Chi and Goten occasionally interrupt to add. Goten is more enthusiastic, of course.  At one point he resorted to using hand motions

"Wow, all that happened in the seven years I was gone?" Goku asks amazed. 

"I thought you said you were going to watch over us, Dad."-Gohan

"Well, I got caught up in the Afterlife Tournament and training, and I guess I forgot." At the word tournament, Goten's face lights up, and he immediately asks his father about it. All he ever heard were stories from Gohan and their mother about the martial artist that was his father, and now he wants to hear it straight from his dad's mouth. Even before Goku was brought back to life, he was his son's idol. 

"Did you win the tournament?" Goku clears his throat and begins. 

"Well, it was a very intense fight between all of the fighters. Each was very skilled and powerful and determined to win. It all came down to me and another guy named Pikkan. He reminded me of Piccolo…anyway, we matched each other blow for blow. He used a very powerful attack on me that almost had me beaten, but I figured out where the weakness was and transported away just as he released it. I knocked him out of the ring," he finishes dramatically. 

"So you won?"-Gohan

"Well, I would have won, but when Pikkan and I were flying up, we touched the ceiling."

"Ceiling?"-Gohan and Goten

"Yeah, at the end the Grand Kai said we were both disqualified."

"So you lost?" Goten asks, disappointedly, his face now cheerless as the image of his father being the best is shattered. 

"Now, now, Goten, he was only disqualified because of a technicality," his mother interjects. "He's won everything else he's participated in," she says matter-of-factly. 

"Actually, when Krillin and I were kids, we entered the tournament, and I lost to Jackie Chun."-Goku

"Yeah, and Dad lost in the Cell Games."-Gohan, "I won that."

"He didn't win the tournament we just had, either."-Goten. Then again, with over half of the participants leaving prematurely, one could scarcely call it a tournament. This is especially demonstrated by the fact that after being bribed, Android 18 let the former champ Hercule win. When he wouldn't give her the money, she went to his house intent on making him pay up. Needless to say, Hercule wrote a huge check in record time. The speed may even have surpassed a punch thrown by Vegeta. No one wants to bring upon themselves the ire of the blonde femme fatale.  Anyway, Chi-Chi becomes quite irritated by them alluding to every time her beloved and naïve husband walked away without a victory. 

"Fine, so he hasn't won every time. But you don't have to cite every single example!" Evil Chi-Chi rears her ugly head, and the boys cower in fear. Videl, however, finds this amusing that the mere human who, in power level, is in no way comparable to her three alien family members still manages to keep them all in check. 

"Sorry!" At their harmonious apology, she goes back to normal and smoothes the wrinkles out of her plain yellow dress. 

"It's okay." Goku looks at the VCR and notices it's getting kind of late. Turning back to the others, he voices his observation.  

"Wow, it's already eight o'clock."

"You know what that means, Goten." His mother reminding him of his bedtime saddens him as he was having fun talking with everyone. 

"I know, I know. It's bedtime." He scoots himself off of the couch slowly, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. 

"Go get ready, Goten. I'll be there in a minute."-Chi-Chi

"Okay. Good night, Gohan." Gohan looks at his brother. 

"Night, Squirt."

"Good night, Videl."

"Good night, Goten." He hugs his dad, then scurries off into his room. Chi-Chi looks at her eldest son, who is getting ready to fly Videl home. He never lets her go alone. Chi-Chi smiles to herself at how protective he is of his best friend and begins to dream about the day they'll be more than just friends. Grandma Chi-Chi has a good ring to it, she notices. Suddenly, though, she snaps out of her reverie to look at her grown-up boy. 

"You finished your homework, right Gohan?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asks in confusion. After all, he always does his homework early, even on a Friday night like this. 

"Well, since it's Friday and there's no school tomorrow, you can go out for a while." He gapes at his mom, his mouth hanging down to the floor in shock. His mother, his overprotective and overbearing mother, just said he could go spend time outside at night. 

"Really?"

"Why not? You've been working really hard lately with school and crime fighting. I think you deserve a break, don't you, Goku?" Her husband grins as he puts a hand behind his head, sporting the famous Son family grin that all men with the same last name to possess. 

"Yeah, he has been working really hard training with me and Goten."

"What?" Chi-Chi doesn't look too happy, suddenly losing her good mood. Goku laughs nervously. 

"I mean…yeah, he deserves it." She stares at him, and he grins again, making her forget. That grin seems to have that affect on people, especially on one's mate. Even Videl, who would never admit it, can't help but feel the same affects whenever Gohan gives her that look. 

"…It's settled then. You can go out tonight."

"Wow, this is great!" Gohan turns to Videl, the Son grin now plastered to his face as well. "You don't have to be home yet, do you?" With that look, there's no way she could say no. In all honesty, though, she doesn't have to be home until later. Her father sort of booted her out so he could train with Mr. Buu. With the pink blob being as powerful as he is, Hercule didn't want Videl to see her dad get beat up. Hercule wanted the experience, though, so more power to him. Besides, after claiming he beat Cell, he could at least try to be that strong.  

"I don't think so. He told me to go out, but he didn't say when to be home."

"Alright. Let's go somewhere then." 

"Where?"

"I don't know. We can figure that out later." Chi-Chi once again gets into the conversation. 

"That's right. Now you two go out, but don't get into trouble. Don't do anything you shouldn't. And have fun." Not being as naïve as he was when he first went to Orange Star High School about a year ago, he knows what she's implying by 'anything he shouldn't'. 

"Mom!" he cries out in embarrassment, a blush once again creeping up on his cheeks. Too mortified by that comment, he doesn't see Videl turn the same color. Ignoring her son's protest, she continues.  

"Calm down, and get going before I change my mind." He grumbles as he heads to the door. Videl, now over the previous comment, turns to the hospitable woman.  

"Thanks for dinner," she says politely. 

"Oh, no problem. You're always welcome to come over." Goten runs out of the room, still in his normal clothes. His mother looks down at him as he looks frantic.  

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?" she questions. 

"Cuz I couldn't find them."

"Well, Goten. No wonder you couldn't find them."

"What?" he asks, confused with the same look to match his voice.

"I packed them for you," she says as she pulls out a bag of his stuff from nowhere. Scary how she can do that, isn't it? 

"Where am I going?" he questions excitedly. 

"You're going to spend the night at Trunks' house." Goten's face lights up at the name of his lavender-haired best friend. 

"Yay! Did you hear that, Gohan? I get to go to Trunks' house!"

"That's nice, Goten." He turns to his mom. "Want me to take him there?" he asks. 

"If you don't mind, Gohan."

"No, it's no problem. It'll save everyone some time."

"Okay."

"You want me to take the car, or should we fly?"

"I want to be able to actually use it tomorrow, so no."

"But I passed Driver's Ed!" he yells in protest. 

"Barely," Videl adds, remembering how he managed to park perfectly the vehicle in the space after an afternoon of playing bumper cars and Frogger. 

"Thanks. That'll convince her," he says, using the sarcastic tone he hardly ever employs.

"Just fly, Gohan. It should be fine like that," his mom suggests. Getting over his anger, he concedes to her suggestion. 

"Fine."

"Yay! I can ride Nimbus!" Goten cheers, pumping his fist. 

"Be careful, honey. Both of you." 

"We know," they both say in unison. Goten grabs his bag and hugs his parents.

"You be good, Goten." Chi-Chi reminds him to behave himself for Bulma. Last time these two spent the night together, Goten came home with purple hair while his counterpart had black locks. Neither mother was very pleased with this. 

"I will," he assures her, also recalling the same incident. 

"And say hi to Vegeta for me, kay son?" Goku asks, thinking about the stubborn prince. 

"Okay." Chi-Chi kisses him good-bye, and he goes over to Gohan, bag in hand and eager to head out.   
"C'mon, Gohan! Let's go!" Tugging at his brother's pants only annoys the teen instead of hurrying him along like the boy hoped. He swats Goten's hand away in irritation.  

"Calm down," Gohan tells him. He then turns to his parents. "Well, bye guys. I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Bye, Gohan. Have a good time."-Chi-Chi

"Okay." 

"Bye, son."-Goku. They all finish saying bye before Gohan, Videl, and Goten leave for Capsule Corp. out the front door. Goku turns back to his wife, who seems to be off in her "happy place" where Gohan and Videl are married and living happily. 

"Maybe you should stop embarrassing Gohan so much, Chi-Chi," Goku tells his wife, bringing her back to reality. 

"Why? It's not like there's no reasoning behind it."

"Huh?" He's obviously confused, though it's pretty hard to take no notice of the palpable feelings between the two. 

"Never mind, Goku." He stares at her, then decides he should change the subject to something he's more interested in.

"Why'd you let Gohan go out, Chi?"

"Oh, the same reason I let Goten spend the night with Trunks," she says with a mischievous smirk as she looks up at her husband. With a grin of his own, he acknowledges her answer.   

"Well, if that's the reason…" He picks her up in his arms off of the ground, surprising the woman a bit. 

"Goku, I-" she starts, wanting to say so many things to her mate after he was gone for so long. In the end, she doesn't get the chance to as he tells her to shush, then makes her comply by covering her mouth with his in a soft yet yearning kiss. Silently, the couple makes their way to the bedroom to do what she planned. 

Meanwhile, the other three are happily on their way to the city where Goten's best bud in the whole universe is. And with everything the gang has been through, we all know the universe is a pretty big place. In just a short time, Gohan's about to find out just how big it really is. "Goten, slow down!" Gohan yells. Goten speeds by on Nimbus, doing spins and loops. "Mom said to be careful!" 

"But Gohan-" he protests. After all, half the fun of going on Nimbus is all the stunts the magical flying cloud can do.  

"I don't want to have to go home and tell Mom you fell off Nimbus and died."

"But I can fly." Gohan pauses a moment, knowing Goten got him on that one. Quickly, he tries to think of another excuse to make his younger sibling stop messing around. In the end, nothing comes to mind.  

"…Just stop it." With a frown, Goten obeys. 

"Fine…" He stops and flies normally. 

                Now all that is heard is the wind rushing past their faces as they fly through the air. A calm feeling one might think this is, and right now, for Gohan who has unknowingly been troubled as of late by an increasing sense of foreboding, it does just that. Calming his nerves as he flies side by side with his brother and the girl he's come to care so much about, the wind proves to be a nice sensation. Suddenly up ahead, something appears on the horizon. A voice snaps him out of his retreat.  

"Hey, Gohan!" They all look up ahead and see Bulma and Trunks coming their way in one of the new model Capsule Cars. In the back is a not-so-pleased Vegeta. They reach each other and stop, and Trunks hops out to meet Goten. They begin sparring in midair as Vegeta watches his son play fight with the second spawn of Kakkarot. Of course he would never admit this, but Vegeta has actually come to be rather fond of both his rival's sons. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asks as he floats over to Bulma's open window. 

"Your mom called and asked if I'd met you guys on the way."

"But we just left."

"I guess she called ahead of time, figuring you'd take Goten. Your mom's got you pretty good." He looks a little confused at that before asking something else.

"How'd you get Vegeta to come?" the young Saiyan questions while glancing back at the Prince, who has his arms crossed. 

"I told him he'd have to stay on the couch for the nest two weeks unless he did." At that, Vegeta scowls. "So, where are you guys going, Gohan?"

"I don't know. Mom said I could go outside. She was in a really good mood for some reason." Goten and Trunks are still sparring. Goten misses a block and goes flying into Vegeta, who grunts but catches him anyway. Bulma acknowledges his answer. "Well, we should be going."

"Yeah," Bulma agrees. She looks at the three males. "Ready to go?" When she gets no reply, she looks back at Gohan.

"Guess we'll be going, too." Goten grabs his bag from Nimbus and hops into the car, followed by Trunks. Vegeta gets up in the front next to Bulma. 

"Have fun, Goten."-Gohan. He doesn't hear, though, because he's too busy playing with Trunks' new Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. The young man is very excited at his friend's deck as he thumbs through it. 

"Bye, Gohan. Tell Goku hi for me, will ya?" He grins at the blue-haired scientist. 

"Sure thing, Bulma."

"Bye, Gohan! Bye, Videl!" Goten waves out the window. Trunks simply puts his hand up as a farewell. 

"Bye, Goten." Videl waves to the cute chibi. 

"Don't cause any trouble," his brother warns him one last time. Goten says yeah, yeah, he knows.  

"Bye, guys. And have fun."-Bulma. She winks at Gohan, who face faults. _'Not her, too…Mom must be talking to_ _her…Man…'_  The Vegeta-Briefs family heads off with their visitor for the night, and Gohan looks back at Videl finally. 

"So…" he starts, not sure of what he really wants to say.

"So what?" she asks as she looks at him. 

"I don't know."

"Oh." It's quiet for a moment before Gohan says something else. 

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I guess whatever you want."

"Oh." Silence befalls them again. He thinks to himself, _'I don't know what to do now.' _ He looks at the ground below and remembers something, then suddenly gets an idea. "I know where we can go."

"Where?" She looks around for him, but he's already taken off. Calling after him, he simply turns around ad tells her to follow his lead. She looks at him confused and skeptical of his sanity but listens to him and goes anyway. 

                Meanwhile, Ami and Akito land in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The green grass sprawls over the area in patches, and the rest is either dirt or a patch of small shrubbery. Overhead, the silver crescent moon hangs low, providing only minimal light, and that is even temporarily disabled whenever a group of clouds passes by. The air remains cool, like it has the last week. Springtime is usually nice in the mountains.  

"Is this the spot?" Akito asks as he looks at his opponent. Ami stares at him. 

"Yes." Akito then surveys the area, taking in all of the features.

"Looks decent enough. Are you sure the surroundings are worthy for you to die in?"

"They'll be good enough." Amiruso looks around, sensing Gohan nearby. At least he thinks it's Gohan. _'I hope I can wear_ _him down to the point where he will be no threat. Then maybe Gohan can finish him off…'_

"Ready?" Akito questions as he gets into stance. Ami looks back at him, a hint of eagerness in his voice. 

"I guess." They strike poses. A few seconds of waiting is followed by a leap at each other.

They block each other blow for blow. Realizing this will accomplish nothing at all, they fly up into the air, kicking and punching. Both look like they are giving their all, but with this type of situation, no one ever really knows what that is. Akito kicks Amiruso in the stomach, which sends him flying to the ground. Luckily, he gains control and stops himself from hitting the floor. He shoots a blast of energy at Akito, which he easily knocks aside. Akito smiles, then slowly starts to descend. Amiruso watches him, confused, but keeps an eye on his adversary. He lands in front of Ami.

"Not bad, Amiruso. This is actually a challenge for me." Ami smiles.

"Now, let's test our strength." Akito flies at Ami and they lock fists. As they do this, the increasing field of energy around them begins to create a crater in the ground. They both keep their powers suppressed enough to keep any from noticing, but they both do this for different reasons.

Nearby, Gohan lands on the ground, followed by Videl. Gohan looks around, seeing his old boulder near a tree. The sky is hidden by the many branches, allowing only minimal light to peak through. 

"Wow, it looks exactly the same as the last time I was here. And that was a long time ago," he says in wonderment as he gazes around. 

"This is where you wanted to go?" she asks skeptical of his sanity once again as she looks at him. He turns back to her, a look of confusion at her question on his face. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"What's so great about it?" Gohan looks a little hurt but understands how this may seem so ordinary to someone else. Realizing this, he decides to explain.   

"Well, when I was little, I just ran off one day to get away from it all. I found this place, and I sat down to think. It was so great. I had no one around to bother me, and no one knew where I was. I know my mom was probably panicking, but I didn't care. I was finally able to begin sorting out all of the things going on in my life. I found a rock, and I know this will sound stupid, but I drew a face on it and named it Tom."

"You named it?" she asks, slightly amused at the notion of her best friend talking to a stone. He notices the amusement in her voice and smiles to himself. 

"Yeah. I'd talk to him, and he'd listen."

"He's a rock."

"I know. But it made me feel better, and it helped me through a lot of hard times. I think the last time I was out here was after my dad died in the Cell Games. I felt like it was all my fault, even though everyone else said it wasn't. No one knew what I was going through, and I only let any of it out when I came here. I had to be strong for my mom because I was the man of the house now. My dad left that huge job to me…I know what he did was for the best, but…" He trails off for a second, and she looks at him a little concerned. He quickly regains his composure and continues. "The last time I talked to Tom was right after I found out I was going to be an older brother. I confessed to him again, even though anyone who might have seen me would have thought I was insane. I haven't been out here to talk or think since." He finishes his story about rocks and looks down, not knowing what to say now. He just opened up to someone about his special place, something he's never done before. As one may imagine, he feels somewhat vulnerable right now as he waits for her to say something so the silence doesn't drive him crazy. Instead, though, he starts talking again before she gets the chance to. "I never told anyone about this spot or Tom. You're the first person I've shown it to." He continues staring at the ground, and she doesn't say anything, also a little uneasy at Gohan's openness. She's never seen him like this before, and truth be told, she feels like she has to say some profound thing to make him feel better. That profound thing she has no idea how to say or what to say in the first place. Instead, she remains silent.  "Hey, can I tell you something?" he asks without looking up. 

"Yeah. What is it?" He pauses for a second before beginning. 

"Well…I've been doing some thinking. Not here, but…uh…" He grimaces inwardly._ 'This is worse than when I tried to teach her how to fly…'  _"I kinda wanted to tell you something, but there was never really a good time…" Now intrigued, she wishes he'd stop stuttering and just be done with it. After all, it may be just the thing she's wanted to hear for so long now.  

"What?" He doesn't say anything for a second, nerves and doubt taking over his mind and driving away the bold impulse he had just a second ago. 

"…Never mind. It isn't important." At that, she gets frustrated with him. He may be brave when going out to fight evil villains who wish to destroy the universe, but when it comes to her, he always loses his courage. In the end, she actually proves to be his nemesis whenever he wants to speak seriously with her.  

"Yes, it is," she asserts, not willing to let him off the hook that easy.  He looks at her, not surprised. After all, she is pretty stubborn and pushy. 

"What?" 

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be thinking about it so much." He doesn't say anything again. _'Oh, man. I backed myself into a corner. Now what do I do?' _She stares at him with such scrutiny he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him right there. 

                All of a sudden in the distance, the after shock of a good-sized energy blast rocks the surrounding area. They both look around puzzled, then look back at each other. 

"What was that?" Videl asks confused. 

"I don't know." He stands up and jumps into the air to check it out. He sees something off in the distance resembling a smoke cloud, but because it is dark outside, he can't be sure. He floats back down and looks at Videl, who stood up when he jumped into the sky. "I can't really see anything, but I think we should check it out. Someone might need help." The timidity from a minute ago is replaced with the need to help people. Once again, his super hero and savior side takes over.  

"Maybe. But who'd be out in the middle of nowhere?" He's about to say something. "Besides us." He doesn't finish. 

"I know this spot is secluded, but that was definitely an energy blast. I think it's worth checking out," he avers. 

"Fine. Let's go. You might actually be right"

"Alright. When we get there, we should stay out of sight until we know what we're dealing with." Besides that, he doesn't want her to get hurt. He never told her this, but part of the reason he always snuck out of class before she knew he was Saiyaman was to help and protect her. Even when she took care of the Red Shark Gang by herself, he still felt the need to be with her. 

"Okay," she agrees. He nods, and they both start to head in the direction of the blast.  

                At the spot Gohan and Videl are heading, the fight is in full swing. Amiruso goes whizzing by a tree and slams into the ground. By now, you can tell the effects of the battle are wearing him down. His dark training gi has been tattered, and the wounds inflicted upon him has become visible. 

"Have you had enough?" Akito asks. Ami slowly tries to get up, struggling with all of the pain. He looks at the ground, kneeled on one knee. 

"No…I'm not done yet." He collapses back onto the floor. 

                In some bushes, Gohan and Videl land, but Akito doesn't notice. Instead he goes over and picks up Ami by the collar. Amiruso coughs slightly, trying to stifle his cries of pain. Akito simply looks at the young man pathetically.

"Now it's time to end this. This has been fun, really it has. But I have things to attend to." He puts his hand up a few inches from Ami's face and forms a small orb of black energy.  Gohan sees his true intentions and begins to power up a little in anger, wanting to go help him. Videl notices and warns him to stop.

"Don't, Gohan," Videl advises. 

"But he's going to kill him. I have to help." Gohan jumps into the fray and catches Akito off guard. The evil man drops Ami and tries to block Gohan's advances but is unsuccessful in doing so. Akito goes flying back into a tree while Gohan stands there, waiting to see if his opponent will get back up. Akito wipes blood from his lip and looks at Gohan's hard stare. _'He looks so weak. But when he kicked me, I could feel his true power. I'm nothing compared to it. It would be best to flee for now,' _Akito concludes silently to himself. He gets up, dusting his clothes off semi-mockingly as if Gohan's attacks were nothing.

"I'll be back, Gohan," is all he says as he jumps into the air and flies off. Gohan is about to go after him, but Videl, who came out of hiding upon sensing Gohan's anger grow, runs over. She grabs his arm to keep him there. At her touch, he calms down and lets his rage dissipate. He looks back at her. 

"I have to go get him."

"That's not important right now," she says, though she really just doesn't want him to go. For one thing, he could be hurt, and for another, she doesn't want to be stuck with the injured stranger. "Look at this guy. He needs our help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take him to my house. Maybe my mom can do something." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asks skeptically. 

"What?" he says confused she would think that. 

"You don't even know him." While realizing that's true, he is also aware that his father and brother would have no problem taking care of things should something happen.   

"I don't think he's dangerous. Besides, we're more powerful than him anyway." Seeing no other plausible arguments, she decides to give up. 

"I guess I'll go with you then." Gohan kneels down to pick up the stranger, and then he stands back up, facing her. "Let's go." They take off for his house. 

                Meanwhile, at the calm household of the Vegeta-Briefs family, the five of them and their young guest are having dinner in actual peace. It may seem late, but Bulma decided to eat after they picked up Gohan, much to Vegeta and Trunks' dismay. Vegeta is on his fifth helping, and it's only been a few minutes since they began the meal. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs are eating in silence, occasionally asking how the day went for each of them. Goten and Trunks are wolfing down their meal as well (after all, they are only Saiyan) while Bulma keeps scolding her son for his occasional lapse into poor manners, though one would think it was Goten who would do so. After all, on the Lookout during the whole Buu incident, Trunks did remind Goten to eat politely.    

"How was school today?" Dr. Briefs asks his grandson. 

"O-hay," Trunks answers with his mouth full.

"What did you learn?"

"I-uh-oh," he says shrugging as he fills his mouth once again. 

"Trunks, don't talk with your mouth full," his mother scolds him. He swallows his food and looks at her.

"Sorry."

"What did you do, Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asks as air-headed as ever. Vegeta refuses to answer his annoying mother-in-law.

"Sounds fun." Goten is trying his best to eat slowly and chew with his mouth closed like his mother always told him to do, especially since he's a guest. Then the phone rings, interrupting this quiet period. No one gets up to get it because they're expecting everyone else to. On the fourth ring, Bulma gets up, seeming annoyed. 

"I guess I'll get it." She heads to the phone mumbling complaints about telemarketers. 

                Once in the other room, she picks up the receiver and greets the caller with a forced, friendly salutation.

"Hello?"

"Bulma?" asks he voice on the other end seeming timid. She recognizes it immediately. 

"Gohan?" 

"Yeah. Listen, this guy says he needs to talk to you because you're the only one who might know what he's talking about, and you need to come over soon, and he says it's really important and-"

"Whoa, slow down, Gohan. What guy?" Gohan takes a breath before continuing. 

"He won't give us his name."

"Where'd he come from?"

"We found him in the forest near my house."

"Who's we?"

"Videl and me."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No. But he's hurt, so maybe he's just hallucinating," Gohan suggests. 

"Is it serious?"

"No, Dad gave him an extra senzu bean." (They had a spare lying around the house.)

"Does he really need to talk to me tonight?"

"I don't know. Hang on." Gohan sets the phone down, and she waits for the demi-Saiyan to return. About a minute later, he picks it back up. "Hello?" Gohan checks to make sure he isn't talking to no one. 

"Yeah?"  

"He said it can wait until tomorrow, but you have to come early in the morning. And bring your family."

"Why?" she asks confused.

"He won't say. He said to just trust him."

"Well, I guess we can come tomorrow."

"Great."

"What time do you want us over?"

"How about eight?" he asks.

"Okay," she agrees. 

"Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Bye, Gohan."

"Bye." They both hang up.

                Bulma goes back into the dining room and sits down. The Saiyans are still eating, of course. Bottomless pits they all are. At least Bulma and her family are rich so they can afford to feed two Saiyans. She then wonders how Chi-Chi is able to feed three of them on such a budget. Quickly, though, she recalls that her father the Ox King has a pretty large fortune.     

"Who was it?" Vegeta demands, snapping her out of her thoughts of food as she realizes she's back in the kitchen. 

"Gohan," she says simply as she sits down in her seat.

"What the hell did he want?"

"Nothing really. By the way, tomorrow we're going over to their house around eight."

"But we'll miss my cartoons!" Trunks protests to that idea. 

"We can watch them at my house," Goten suggests. 

"And I'll miss out on the training that's going to make me stronger than Kakkarot!"-Vegeta 

"It won't take all day." 

"But-" Both father and son complain. She looks over and glares at them. 

"No buts. You better be ready by seven or I'll drag you there as-is." They grumble but eventually agree. Goten doesn't care since it is his house. Plus, it's time for dessert, anyway.

                Back at Gohan's house, he has also decided he is going to call Krillin, since he is his father's best friend. He dials the number and waits for the short, former monk to answer. 

"Hello?" comes a voice on the other line. Gohan instantly recognizes it as Krillin.

"Hey, Krillin, it's me." Krillin recognizes the voice as well. 

"Oh, hi Gohan. What's up?" 

"Listen, I was wondering if you and your family would come over around eight."

"What for?" he asks curiously.

"No time to explain. I have to get off the phone. Can you come?"

"Well, I guess-"

"Great. Bye." He hangs up on the formally bald man, and Krillin doesn't even get a chance to say bye. He hangs it up and goes to join his family in the other room as they all watch the Friday night line-up on TGIF. 

                At his house, Gohan goes to tell everyone that their friends will come over as requested. He walks into the room he shares with his little brother, where everyone is with the stranger. 

"They all said they'd come," Gohan informs them. They all look to him now. 

"Well, that's good," says Goku. By now, the beaten up Amiruso has fallen asleep in Gohan's bed. 

"I wonder what he wants," Vide says aloud. 

"Me too," agrees Gohan.

"I guess we'll have to wait until the morning to find out."-Chi-Chi

"Yeah."-Goku. He looks at the sleeping Ami and back at Gohan with a strange expression on his face.

"Ya know, Gohan…in a weird way, he kinda looks like you." At that, the poor hybrid gets embarrassed. 

"He does not!" Gohan says discomfited. The phone rings as if on cue, so he quickly exits the room before further comparison to the stranger and answers it. 

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" the caller asks. 

"What do you mean, "Who is this?" You called me."

"Oh. Well…uh…" 

"Who are you?" Gohan asks, getting annoyed. 

"This is Mr. Satan. Is Videl there?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?"

"No, just tell her I want her to come home now."

"Okay. Bye-"

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Are you that Gohan kid?"

"Yes, this is Gohan. Why?"

"No reason, except if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I swear I will track you down and hurt you myself. You got that?" Hercule finishes his threat on that note. It may not appear that he cares too much about his daughter, but in the end, he really does love Videl. If one thinks back to the last tournament, then they will remember how upset he was to find out she was injured. 

"Um…yeah." He agrees, slightly laughing to himself at Hercule's overprotective nature. He's also a little confused, thinking maybe Hercule has even noticed the feelings Gohan has for his only daughter.   

"Good. And don't forget to give her the message please."

"I won't. Bye."

"Bye." They hang up, and he returns to the room where everyone else is still. 

"Who was it?" his mother asks. 

"It was your dad," he says to Videl. "He wants you to come home now."

"Okay. Guess I'll go then."

"I'll go with you. Ya know, in case that guy is still hanging around." But of course, that's not the only reason. Spending time with Videl, even taking her home, is something he genuinely enjoys. He looks at his mom. "I can, right, Mom?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want anything happening to my future daughter-in-law." Gohan and Videl both blush at that comment, and Chi-Chi continues. "But you come straight home after dropping her off, got it?"

"Yeah, but I'll stop by the lookout to tell Dende and Piccolo in case they want to come."

"Fine. Be careful, honey."

"I will."  The group says good-bye for the second time this night, and Gohan and Videl leave again. Chi-Chi looks back at her husband.

"C'mon, Goku. Let's go to bed." He gets happy at the notion of continuing their earlier activities. She notices and feels bad, but due to the strange interruption, she regretfully no longer feels like it. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Aww…" he grumbles. She heads to their room, and Goku trudges slowly behind her.

"Oh, cut it out." 

                The next morning, everyone arrives at the Son Household on time, just as they were asked. While they wait for Amiruso to get prepared, the three kids fight over what to watch in the living room. Trunks and Marron feud over control of the remote.

"Pokémon!"-Marron

"Digimon!"-Trunks

"Pokémon!"

"Digimon!" While they fight, Goten grabs the remote and puts it on Rugrats, bobbing his head to the theme song everyone has come to know by now. In the other part of the living room, the adults are conversing with each other.

"What does this guy want?" Piccolo asks gruffly.

"He wouldn't say."-Gohan

"All I know is he better hurry the hell up. I have things to do," Vegeta says, crossing his arms and ignoring the glare from his wife.  

"Calm down, Vegeta," she scolds him. He simply huffs and turns away, 

"Did he at least give you his name?"-Krillin

"No."

"Is he even awake?"-18

"Yeah. He's putting on some of Dad's old clothes right now."

"I wonder if he wants to reveal to us some big legend involving Gohan defeating some evil bad guys that are really strong."-Yamcha. They all stare at him. "What? It could happen."

                Just then, Amiruso comes walking out wearing clothes that are too ridiculous to even mention. He surveys the room, checking to see if everyone is there. When he is satisfied they are, he smiles slightly. 

"Good. Everyone's here."

"Yeah. Now, could you explain-" Gohan starts but is interrupted by a voice announcing breakfast is ready. They all cheer and rush in to eat. They were requested to come over so early that no one had time to eat at home, much to the dislike of the pair of Saiyans known as Trunks and Vegeta. Somehow there is enough room for everyone to fit. Gohan stands there and watches them all. He sighs, hanging his head. 

"I wanna know already," he complains to no one in particular. For some strange reason, all he could think about last night was the mysterious stranger. It kept him awake. Then again, it could just be the fact that he was on the very uncomfortable couch. It's okay to sit on but not for sleep.  

"Don't worry. We'll find out soon." He glances to his right, where Videl is looking up at him.  

"Yeah, I know. And I am kind of hungry." As if on cue, his stomach growls. He scratches the back of his head, grinning. She smiles at him, and they head into the kitchen that miraculously can hold the entire cast. 

                After they're done eating, they all gather in the living room. Amiruso stands in front of them as they all wait for him to make his big speech. Before he begins, he clears his throat.

"Okay, I know you are all impatient, and you want to know why I wanted to talk to all of you."

"Get to the point," Vegeta practically demands. 

"Okay." He clears his throat. "My name is Amiruso, but you can call me Ami if you wish. I am from the future. Or rather, the past originally."

"Why are you here?" Goku asks.

"In the future, the universe is in complete ruins thanks to the Triad."

"The what?" Trunks asks with an attitude.

"The Triad. It is a trio of evil that was created for the sole purpose of destroying everyone and everything."

"Oh," he says, not expecting that answer. 

"Only a few of you have survived in the future I visited."

"Who?"-Krillin

"Well, Goku lives for once. But forget it. It is not important who lives or dies. What is important is that Gohan must not be hurt in any way."

"Why?"-Piccolo

"He's the only one who can stop the Triad." They all look confused.  "Well, there is actually someone else, but he is not important right now. Just listen to me." They still all act bewildered. He growls but then realizes that these people have no clue as to what will be going on, so he should be patient. "Okay, I'm from the past originally. Understand?" They all nod. "Good. I have come to warn you of what will happen. I will tell you my origin in a little bit. Can you comprehend that?" he asks in a manner a kindergarten teacher would ask her (or his ^_^) class.

"Quit talking to us like we're frickin' five year olds and get to the point!!" Gohan says suddenly. Everyone turns to look at him. He blushes and quickly apologizes. Ami continues on, almost smiling at the eager teen.    

"I am originally from the past. My father was killed by the Triad while he was on his way to save us all. I was too young to understand, but I grew up, and eventually my family told me about him and what had happened. I trained very hard after that, trying to get strong to avenge him. When I was about seventeen, a young man came into the past to bring me with him to the future. Once I got there, I realized it was the Triad who had caused all of the destruction. The young man confirmed my suspicions. Gohan was dead."

"How do I tie into all of this?" Gohan asks perplexed as to why he is so important.

"I'm sure you've heard of the myth of the legendary Super Saiyan, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Vegeta told me about it a while ago."

"Well, Gohan, that legendary warrior was you."

"What!?" Gohan's mouth gapes open in the biggest shock he has ever received. The other looks equally shaken.  

"Impossible," Vegeta declares. 

"It is true. He was chosen to defeat the Triad by the celestial beings that ruled this universe. Before he could complete his task, however, he was killed."

"How sad."-Yamcha. They all look at him emotionlessly. "What?" he asks innocently. Ami continues. 

"…Anyway, before he died, he had a son."

"Hey, I'm an uncle!" Goten as he jumps up and down. His mom glares, though, so he stops. 

"Who was this son of his?" Vegeta asks in doubt. 

"Well, are you all ready for this?"

"Just tell me!!" The Saiyan prince gets ready to blast the young man back to the past he supposedly came from.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. His son was…" They all wait in anticipation, but before he can continue, the phone rings. They all growl.

"I'll get it." Chi-Chi leaves, and the rest stand around in silence.

                In the other room, Chi-Chi is trying her hardest to get off the phone. Annoying telemarketers always interrupt everything. 

"Are you sure you don't want to sign up for our long distance plan?" the phone company lady asks. 

"We already have one-"

"If you sign up now, you get a free cell phone and activation."

"We don't need one."

"What about online services?"

"Have it."

"Well-" Before she can continue, the angry woman who was just about to find out who her past grandson was yells the lady's ear off. 

"Listen, lady! Everyone I know is in the other room waiting to here about how my son is some legendary warrior who had a son but died, and now has to save the universe again, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She hangs up on the speechless woman on the other line and joins everyone in the other room. 

"Who was it?" Goku asks in curiosity. 

"Wrong number."

"Oh."

"Can I continue?" Ami asks, annoyed once again. His revelation is too important to be interrupted multiple times like it has.

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "The boy who was his son was me." Everyone pales at that notion. Videl remains too stunned to say a word. First she finds out he's an alien whose family and friends have traversed the universe to defeat evil villains, and now he has a son from his past life. At that, though, she finds herself slightly jealous of whoever the mother was.  

"No way!"-Trunks

"How can I be his…oh my…" Gohan looks ready to faint. 

"It's not possible," Piccolo declares adamantly.

"I regret to inform you it is very possible. In fact, the young man I came back here with was the other's son. His name was Tetsuo, and I was very close to him."

"Well, where is he?"-Krillin. Ami looks down at his feet, feeling the sadness overcome him once again. 

"When Gohan found me, I was trying to keep Akito Kysuke from finding him. He was sent to destroy Gohan, and I couldn't let that happen."

"That doesn't answer my question," Krillin continues, wanting to know, though Amiruso does not want to talk about it. He was so close to Tetsuo, and to relive the way he watched him die is too much for him to want to handle. In the end, he does tell them but only so they will be more inclined to believe his story. 

"He tried to fight him, but he was no match and was immediately killed. I tried to distract Akito because if he killed Gohan, everyone and everything would be doomed. Even I would have no chance."

"So does that mean you're a Saiyan, too?" Bulma asks as she digests the other information. He might be a very interesting subject to study.    

"Yes. Tetsuo was of another race, one you've never heard of. He was Jurain."

"What's that?" Goten asks in curiosity.

"They really like trees and have great powers." He nods in understanding, even though he doesn't. To him, it's really weird to like trees a lot. The only fun they provide him is the branches and laves to climb and play in with his dinosaur friends.

"So what does this have to do with all of us?" Piccolo demands with his arms crossed. The tall green man towers above everyone else, and this would have made Ami nervous except for he's seen much greater angry people.

"I'm depending on all of you to help him."

"So I'm supposed to defeat some evil trio?" Gohan asks, slightly recovered from everything else.

"Yes."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I don't have any real proof, so you'll just have to trust me."

"I'm leaving then."-Piccolo. He turns around, and his cape flutters in the breeze that appeared specially to cause his cape to do that.

"Me too. This was a waste of my time."-Vegeta

"That's okay. I didn't expect anyone to believe me right away. But the time when they will strike is drawing closer, and if you are not ready, some of you will surely lose your lives. That you can be sure of."

"This seems a little farfetched. I can't be the legendary Super Saiyan. It was that freak Brolly who showed up in those three movies." Gohan feebly tries to think of a reason to discredit the stranger, now his son. Ami simply shakes his head. 

"That was a mistake. It was you, and now you have been reborn to fulfill your destiny. After being sealed up for a long period of time, they have broken free and are ready to try their luck again as well."

"I still don't know…" he trails off. 

"I see that you are in no way easily persuaded, and for that I am sorry because everyone will feel this eventually, and many will lose their lives. If only there was some…wait! That's it! Gohan, will you come with me?" He looks at his "father" with renewed hope in his eyes.

"Where?" he questions. 

"I want to show you something." Gohan looks at his dad, who gives him a look that says it's okay. He looks back at Ami. 

"I guess I'll go."

"Good. No one else follow us please. Come on, Gohan." They both head to the door and walk out rather quickly. Everyone looks at each other. 

"Can we go now?" Vegeta almost begs his mate.

"You can. I'm staying. I want to know if he's telling the truth," she answers. He scowls.

"He's not. Gohan may be powerful, but he is not what that fool claims he is."

"I always knew Gohan was powerful, but who would have guessed that was the reason why?"-Krillin

"It's not! You fools are so gullible."-Vegeta

"My Gohan is always getting involved in things like this! He needs to study!!"-Chi-Chi. Once again, she's getting worked up over his studies. At this rate, he'll never get into a good college, and then how will he provide for his family? Goku interrupts her internal rant. 

"But if he's telling the truth, it won't matter because he'll be dead." The room falls silent…then the phone rings.  

                The other two are flying to the area Amiruso was attacked just last night. Along the way, it's silent because Gohan doesn't know what to say. Eventually Amiruso begins to descend to the ground below, so Gohan follows. They both stop, and Gohan looks around.

"Is this it?" he asks. 

"Yes. This I where Tetsuo was killed," he says, an indication of sadness in his voice. 

"Where is he?"

"Right over there." He points behind him to the lifeless body of his best friend. 

"You just left him here?" Gohan asks appalled. 

"I really had no other choice," Ami answers him with a hint of sarcasm. Gohan feels dumb at his question and looks down as Amiruso goes over to Tetsuo and pulls out a capsule or two from his pocket. He throws it on the ground and *POM!*, it opens. When the smoke clears, there is a bag of some sort lying on the floor.

"What's in there?" Gohan points to it.

"Pictures," he answers as he goes over and picks the bag up. 

"Pictures?"

"Yes." He comes back over to Gohan. 

"Of what?"

"The future." Ami opens the bag up and begins to sort through the photos 

"Let me see," he practically begs. If they really are from the future, he can't wait to see what everyone looks like. He also wishes to see if Videl is still there and maybe if she's there with him. 

"Hang on. Some you can't look at." He thumbs through those so he can weed them out before giving Gohan the things that will prove his claim to be from the future. 

"Why not?" he asks semi-disappointed.

"They might change things." Gohan seems to understand as he nods his head. Then another question enters his thoughts, so he expresses it. 

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Who does die in the future?" Ami sighs, not really wanting to have to reveal that much. It also may make Gohan sad. He decides, though, that Gohan does have a right to know since it does concern him very much.  

"They die out of nowhere and from apparent natural causes, so no one tries to wish them back to life."

"Who's they?"

"In the beginning, it was Yamcha. Tien and Chaozu also die, but no one knows because they're never around."

"That's it?"

"No. There wasn't a present threat, so nothing was really disrupted. But one day, while you were training with Piccolo on a break from your busy college schedule, they came."

"They?"

"The three sent by the Triad. They held you down and killed Piccolo as you were forced to simply watch without being able to do anything. You left to check on your family because of a "tip" they give you. Nothing was wrong, so you sensed up on Vegeta and his family and the Krillin gang. Then you found Buu fighting them because Hercule was their next victim. Buu sacrificed himself for you, but it was all in vain. Krillin and Trunks also ended up dying as well."

"What?" he exclaims in shock.

"Yes, and soon enough they got you, too. This was the first chance Vegeta saw to take revenge for his son and even you, so he killed Akito Kysuke. "

"How old was I?"

"Twenty-one." Gohan looks at the ground.

"Who brought you back from the past then?"

"Your brother, or my "uncle", Goten did. At that time, he was only seventeen. I stayed with them for only two years before I decided to come back. It took that long to gather enough energy for a trip, anyway. I wanted to save you all if there was a chance." He shows Gohan a few of the pictures. Gohan begins to thumb through them. 

"Wow. Everyone looks so different. And Vegeta's still there. I would have thought he'd be killed doing something stupid."

"He wasn't, obviously. He cared too much about his family to do anything that would get him killed."

"But you just said Trunks died."

"He did."

"Then he wouldn't really have had a family, just Bulma. Unless…" He stops, realizing what the implications are. 

"Um…I only meant her. Really…No, I'm serious." Gohan grins. 

"I thought so. So what was his name?"

"_Her_ name was Bra," he says as he pulls out a picture. He hands it to Gohan, who looks at it. 

"Heh. She looks exactly like Bulma. But why'd they name her Bra?"

"They like underwear names, remember?"

"Yeah, but still."

"It's not too far behind naming your kid bread," Ami says with a small smirk.

"Bread?" he asks bemused with a strange look on his face. 

"Never mind."

"Okay…But who's that right there?" Gohan points to a young girl with raven hair that is standing next to Bra. Amiruso pales a bit before thinking of a good answer.

"Never mind her. She's not important." Well, at least it's an answer, even if it that isn't that good.  

"But she looks familiar, kind of." Gohan studies the picture some more, knowing the girl looks like someone he knows.

"I really can't say anything else for fear of jeopardizing her very existence."

"Fine, but I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Then why can't I know?"

"Because you can't, okay? Just trust me on this. You'll all see eventually."

"Well, okay, I guess…" he trails off, confused and still curious, but he will leave it alone.

"Good. Now listen. There were three Goddesses who tried to seal up the Triad. One even gave up her powers to do this. But they escaped. Back then the Goddesses saw one youth who might be able to stop them. He had a great power of his own and was a very honorable warrior, even though his people were not. Well, most of them. His close family and friends were the same for the most part. He wasn't "special" to the rest of his people because he was simply a third class warrior. So was his family, though he was friends with the King. Well, not really friends. Never mind that. Anyway, he was the perfect candidate for their plan. So was the other boy. This other one you will need to meet, even though his time of ultimate destiny is not for some time. He will become important later. This all must be done. The past must not be repeated. Understand?"

"No, but I guess it'll take some time to remember, huh?"

"You'll remember bits and pieces and eventually the whole thing. You will also receive your ultimate power but only after something pushes you past the limit."

"What pushes me?"

"That is uncertain. Just make sure once you get the power you use it wisely." 

"I would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"I know. But anything I have told you today must not leave the two of us. You cannot tell anyone."

"I won't." Gohan gives him his word. 

                After Gohan and Amiruso go back, the others all pester Gohan with questions, and when he won't answer, they get bored and leave. Amiruso goes to do something personal, but he won't say exactly what it is. Gohan goes back to his spot to think and later on, Videl finds him there and they talk for a while before she has to go home. He goes back to his house and decides he'll spend some time alone in his room thinking. 

                The next day his routine consists of training and studying. His mother told him to do at least that. He's pretty much distracted the entire time, though, so he doesn't get much done. He goes to bed early so he can hopefully wake up on time and get to school early.

                Everyone knows Gohan is powerful. It has been witnessed when he attacked Radditz to save his father, when he caught Frieza off guard to help Krillin, when he was training with his father for Cell, and the most memorable was the actual battle with the overgrown bug. These three are far more powerful than anything he has ever faced. Theye've seen this power in action, but will it be enough to stop them, or was Amiruso wrong? The only way to know is to wait…

To be continued… 

Okay, I know you might be thinking, "Wasn't Brolly the legendary Super Saiyan?" Well, I have never seen the Brolly movie, so I don't know what the whole story is because before I could get to it, my VCR ate the tape (*scowl*). I was mad. Anyway, what I've read is that he was. But then I read somewhere else he wasn't, so I have no idea. If he was, you can call it an A/U. If he wasn't, then oh well. I don't know or care because it doesn't really matter to my story anyway. That's about it, so I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget…REVIEW. Thanks and later.


End file.
